Evan Day
Evan Gregory Day is the player's main partner in the cases in Townville. His rank is currently Lead Inspector. Profile Evan is an Inspector in the Townville Police Department, and the player's partner in most ocassions. He is a man with white skin and short straight light brown hair. During the investigations, he wears a light blue shirt with a blue pen in his pocket, unbottoned on top. On top, he wears a black tie with the Townville Police Department logo on it. Underneath his shirt he wears a small silver chain. He considers his team partners really good people and doesn't like it when someone says bad things about them. However, he can argue and say that he can't stand some things about Gino or Octavius. It is known that he's afraid of insects and that he started dating a journalist called Linda Farren when his team was promoted to the Downtown district. Notable Case Events |-| Countryside = *Case #1, The Murdered Milker: This was the first case in which Evan appeared, and the first case he solved with the player. He was introduced as a character very responsible and serious when he does his job. *Case #3, Decease Behind The Trees: This was the first case in which Evan interrogated the famous thief Barbara Thacks. He was convinced that she was guilty for the murder he was investigating, but in the end the killer turned out to be a car parts seller called Roger Andrews. After arresting him, he found proof that Barbara had robbed Roger's office, but it was not enough to arrest her. Evan found out that Jamin Family Company was going to buy Steve Zasts' Oak Valleys, but Jacqueline Ramos (a lawyer) tore the contract up before anyone could sign it. *Case #4, The Crimes At Work: In this case, Evan met Robert Jamin for the first time. He was really sure that Jamin Family Company was involved in some suspicious business, but he never managed to find anything to prove it. *Case #6, Shoot, Carry, Hang: Evan and the player arrested Robert Jamin's son, Gerard, for having killed his own friend, Darren White. Robert Jamin didn't take any revenge against the police and understood the situation. After arresting Gerard, Evan found out that Barbara had robbed Darren's nightclub. Evan and the player met Steve Zasts for the first time. This was the first case in which Evan and Gino became the player's partners at the same time. *Case #7, Bullets Above: Evan arrested Steve Zasts after finding out he was guilty for Cecilia Di Giappo's murder. Barbara Thacks left Townville having paid a lot amount of money to cover up every fine for theft that she had. *Case #11, Murder Behind Bars: Steve Zasts was found guilty again after he killed his cellmate, Rico Marchi. Steve Zasts was now absolutely crazy and he was sent to a Psychological Institute for criminals for the rest of his life. |-|Commercial Area = *Case #13, End Of The Flight: Barbara Thacks was already in Townville again, and there was a dead body in the plane where she flew back to her home city. Evan was in charge of investigating this murder. *Case #14, The Corpse Which Smelled Right: Evan found out the existance of an event called Green Year Parade, in which contestants drove trucks full of flowers and the jury chose the most beautiful "giant ornament". Evan arrests the famous thief Doodley for theft attempt. *Case #16, Evil Dinner: Evan invited the player to a luxury restaurant to celebrate their last case solved. The chef had actually killed someone and both had to spend all night in the restaurant. At the climax of the case, they decided it was a risk to leave the premises so Evan stayed in the restaurant and used his laptop to analyze some samples. The waiter's petunia was poisoned with cyanide, which made both Evan and the player think that there was some crazy person poisoning plants. *Case #18, Buried With Roses: Evan and Gino partnered the player for the second time in a murder investigation related to Green Year Parade and the activists. Carlton Klovan, a botanist and member of the jury, convinced the team that the parade wasn't affecting the environment. *Case #19, Purchase A Murder: Doodley is flagged as a murder suspect for the first time after the president of Green Year's Parade jury is murdered. He discovers that Doodley is part of a mysterious organization that forces him to be a thief. Evan makes a promised Doodley not to arrest him until they brought this organization down so that Doodley's life wouldn't be in danger. *Case #21, Rocky Knife: Evan discovers that Doodley and Gary Perkins (an informant the police was looking for) are the same person. *Case #22, Sweep The Eyes: Evan finds Carlton Klovan's corpse, weeks after he became the new president of the parade's jury. The killer was the activist Chandler Beemie, who he'd met many times before. Wendy Ohdie's fern is also poisoned with cyanide, which makes Evan think that this plants poisoner is on the loose and it's necessary to stop them. |-|Downtown = *Case #23, Greed Of The Treasures: Evan meets Linda Farren for the first time, and she becomes the player's partner along with Evan in some investigations after arresting the killer. *Case #24, Newspaper In Blood: Evan and Linda start dating and they kiss in their first date, after having flagged Linda as a suspect. A business between Today's Network and a company that belongs to the mayor is found out by Evan and the player. *Case #25, Red Waters: The Chief tells Evan and the player to be careful with politicians, as they have much power and can do bad things to them. Evan also learnt about a non-governamental organization called Cleaning Patrol. *Cases #28 and #29: For some particular reasons, Evan was left out of these investigations and stayed at the headquarters replacing Gino Reina. He said that he was bored and then felt relieved when he became the player's partner again. *Case #32, White Ghoulish Nurses: Evan conforts his girlfriend after she feels she caused a murder and loses her job. *Case #33, Fishy Tastes: Evan gets depressed after finding out Linda committed a murder. She is sent to a psychiatric institution for 1 year, and she says she'll die soon. |-|Residential Zone = *Case #36, Soccer And Firecrackers: Evan shares an investigation with Octavius Keys for the first time. He also meets Harry Clover and finds out about him being a Hades, which he denies. *Case #37, Off With The Head: Evan and the player dress up as cowboys to approach their suspects undercover and they manage to fool everyone except for Miranda Straf. The Chief says that he'd prefer Daniel instead of Evan when it comes to dealing with the district's gangs. *Case #39, Dress The Veins: The player solves a case with Lindsey and Octavius as partners due to Evan's absence. The day after, Evan claims that he was depressed again because of Linda's story and got drunk for two nights, so he couldn't go to the police station. After this, he helps the player find out that Dr. Cyanide had poisoned a parrot. *Case #40, Suspended Match: Evan learns about a mysterious woman called Jessica Trimmle and asks Lindsey to investigate her. It ends up in her story getting mixed up with Dr. Cyanide. *Case #42, The Parking Lot Of Homicides: Evan gets promoted to Lead Inspector after helping with Harry Clover's investigation. He managed to get his mobile phone and gave it to Lindsey for analysis. It ended up being the decisive clue for arresting a killer. Appelations * He also used to be called "Inspector Evan" by some of the characters before. Category:Townville content